You're kidding Right?
by The-Breaths-of-Chloe
Summary: It's their first Valentine's Day as a real couple. Will the day end up being full of magic, the way Laura has imagined it, or will it end up just another day in the life? (fluffy little Valentine's one shot)


"So?" Laura asked expectantly, with the kind of excitement that should be reserved for finding a pony in your living room on Christmas morning.

"So, What?" Carmilla asked, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow but, not looking up from the book she was reading.

Laura huffed in pretend exasperation. When she got no response from Carmilla, she added.

"What do you have planned for tonight?"

With that question, she did get a response, but it was far from the one she was looking for.

Carmilla looked up from her book, with a well and truly confused look on her face. "Well I'm meeting LaF this afternoon to help with some project that may or may not kill us both and after that I dunno, eat dinner, watch Game of Thrones, and then go to bed I guess. Why?"

Laura was shocked. How could Carmilla forget Valentine's day? Their first Valentine's day as a real honest to goodness couple no less? It was then that it hit her. Carm was joking, she had to be.

Laura smiled "Ok if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I can just wait and see."

This got her another confused look and an even more confused response.

"Laura, I just told you what my plans are for tonight. Why are you being weird?"

Alarm sirens went off in Laura's brain. Was Carmilla really not joking?

"Carm it's Valentine's day!" She finally said, a bit louder than she meant to.

"Valentine's day?" Carmilla asked, getting more and more confused as this conversation went on.

"Oh God." Laura finally said, after a longer than necessary pause. "You don't know what Valentine's day is, do you?"

"No. Should I?"

Laura mentally face palmed herself. "No I guess not. It's just a day that you traditionally spend with your significant other, doing romantic things. I just thought…" Laura let the sentence hang in the air.

"Oh." Carmilla said, her voice sounding a mix of sad and regretful.

"Yeah." Laura said, feeling like her heart might implode from disappointment.

Seeing the kicked puppy look on Laura's face, made Carmilla's, recently working, heart hurt, and she put her book down and walked over to kneel in front of her love.

"Hey I'm sorry. I didn't have much time to keep up on human traditions over the last few hundred years, but we have at least another eighty for me to make it up to you. Right?"

Lara offered as much of a smile as she could and nodded.

"Now I've got to go meet Young Holtzman, but when I get home we can get take out and watch a mushy movie or something. Ok cutie?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Laura said feeling a little better, but still crushingly disappointed.

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too." and with a quick peck on the cheek Carmilla was out the door and Laura was left alone with her thoughts.

It took a few moments for the situation to truly sink into Laura's brain. Why had she never thought that Carm might not actually know what Valentine's day was? She was over three centuries old, and for most of that time Valentine's day probably didn't exist. A quick google search later and Laura knew that the day didn't really get popular in its current incarnation, until early in the nineteenth century and that was during the time that Carm had been locked in a blood-filled coffin by her mother. Laura shuddered at the thought at the same time she was hit with a wave of determination. She grabbed her phone and her laptop and moved over to her desk. She was going to give Carmilla a Valentine's day surprise that would make up for the hundreds that she had missed.

* * *

Five hours later Laura sat at her desk with her head in her hands. She had searched and searched for something to do, something spectacular that would ensure that her and Carm's first Valentine's day together would be memorable, but in her searching she had run into two major problems. The first one was that trying to make plans for Valentine's day ON Valentine's day was almost impossible, every nice restaurant was booked solid, and there didn't seem to be a rose left in the entire city. The second problem, was that Carmilla was over three hundred years old. She had seen almost every notable historical occurrence that had happened in the twentieth century, what could Laura possibly do that would impress her? She briefly considered a plan that involved one of her dad's personnel pacifiers and some explosives, but, wanting to avoid any felonies, pushed the thought away and defeatedly resigned herself to the night of takeout and movies that Carmilla had mentioned earlier. It wasn't in any way how she wanted to spend the evening, but at least they'd be together.

She had just decided to tidy up the apartment a bit for their evening, when she heard her phone sound off with her text tone. She grabbed it and before she had even realized she was moving, she had picked up her keys and was out the door.

"Roof at bio-major's. Things… out of hand… come quick… need help…"

Laura made the twenty-minute trek across town in less than ten. She was sure she had actually broken more traffic laws that she had obeyed, but it didn't matter. She had proven time and time again, to herself and anyone who cared to look, that when it came to Carmilla Karnstein the gloves came off and no holds were barred.

Once she was in the building Laura ran up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her and exploded out of the roof access door primed and ready to fight whatever big bad had made Carm call for help. She quickly scanned the roof top for danger, but after a moment realized that the scene she was seeing and the one she had expected to see, did not match up at all.

The normally dark bare rooftop, was awash in the soft glow of white strand lights that had been wrapped around potted trees that now lined the roof. There was a soft mist shrouding the area, that not only made it look like a secluded island, but also looked very similar to the fog the alchemy department used to unleash at parties. The best part though was what Laura saw last. The center of the roof had been set up like some kind of Moroccan lounge. There was a gauzy drape that seemed to be free floating, surrounding a large blanket with tons of earth tone decorative pillows and right in the middle of it all stood Carmilla, a shy smile on her face, a single red rose in her hand, with a champagne bucket and picnic basket on either side of her.

Laura stood in shock for a few moments, she didn't know whether to be pissed at the afternoon of stress and disappointment that Carm had put her though or overjoyed at the surprise. She eventually settled somewhere in the middle and spoke.

"Never heard of Valentine's day, huh?"

Carmilla laughed and shrugged "Well I couldn't risk ruining the surprise. The bio major and I have been cooking this up for weeks now."

"Seriously? You couldn't have just said it was a surprise? I spent the whole afternoon…" Laura's sentence was cut off as Carmilla rushed forward and kissed her deeply.

When the kiss was over Carmilla pulled back slightly "Am I forgiven now?"

Laura wanted to continue being annoyed, she really did, but the kiss had left her significantly more calm as well as breathless and she just couldn't keep the annoyance going.

"I suppose." She finally said with a smile.

"Good. Let me give you the tour."

Carmilla walked Laura around the rooftop showing her all the little features of their set up, and telling her funny stories about the lengths that her and LaF had gone to, to get some of the things. Once she had shown everything off, they settled against some of pillows piled in the middle of the blanket, poured the champagne and laid back to stargaze.

"Happy Valentine's Day Cupcake."

Laura chuckled "Happy Valentine's Day Carm."


End file.
